newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:HibiscusKazeneko
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikigrounds, the free Newgrounds encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:LordZeebmork page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salnax (Talk) 06:31, January 18, 2010 New Cat. Thanks for the new cat. I know little about mods and nothing about ex mods. so its good to have someone else paying attention to this. Icedragon64 10:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ex-mods etc. 1. Hmm. I don't BBS much, so I don't see things from their point of view. It would never occur to me that people would want a page for everyone who was a mod, let alone everyone who ever was one, but thats just me. I know that people come to NG for different reasons, which is one of its great strengths. I am very pleased to see your work here. Having established that at least mods should all have a page- various people have said so- its a nice quick win to get those pages knocked out. 2. As you can see I have given them a quick once over- at present I can look at most edits in a day, though with the expansion of wikiG, that is fast becoming impossible- I do have a Real Life, including a gf! 3. What is the purpose of the rectangle at the beginning of each page? 4. Please try and manage one sentance beyond "they are/were a mod" it looks SO much better- even if its just, like I added, when they joined NG and- mods always have lots- how many BBS posts they have. 5. Should we be putting ex-mods in the mod page- surely not? Please keep it up, Real Life is catching up with me and I need folks like you to join in. Thanks Icedragon64 00:39, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Its OVER 9000!!!! Well, not quite, but its OVER 200!!!!!!!1111!!!! Thanks, you have taken us over the 200 pages mark. Now all we need is to fish out a few more users and we have our stage 2 of the masterplan complete- Mwa hahahah! Icedragon64 01:06, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations!! On reaching 100 edits. This, as you can see has put you onto the top zone of the list of Users on the left hand side. Also, after consulting another, I have made you admin. Which you richly deserve for your work here- the number of suitable pages you have created, complete with info box is a big boost. Also, the fact that you have responded to my request to put a little more text in and the fact that you have painstakingly gone back and ammended the pages with the wrong cat. It shows that we can work together and I look forward to continuing to work with you. Please do contact Salnax- he has put in SO much work in the last few weeks building and honing this site for the promotion we are doign now. He has tirelessly checked all kinds of work others have done- including yours and mine- and done most of the vandal fixing lately. Thanks again, Icedragon64 15:17, January 22, 2010 (UTC) mod where? I notice you specified BBS mod for at least one of your pages. Is it worth putting in which places a mod does generally? Do they change much? Icedragon64 15:21, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Mod Page Standards I consider you the Mod person here. That does not, of course, mean that you have to do all the work! However, I would like you to talk to Salnax and agree on the ideal format/contents of a mod page. Perhaps you could pick one mod which we have lots of information on and focus on it together. We need to standardise the information, the order it comes in and the sections we would want below it. This thought comes from the above idea about who mods what above. I know people sometimes quote the number of threads locked- is this generally available somewhere? Icedragon64 15:27, January 22, 2010 (UTC) admin cat Clicking the new Cat on your page Admin of this site will take you to a collection of links which are useful to you. Salnax and I run the site on a day to day basis and I go to InclusiveDisjunction, who is semi-retired, if I need higher advice. He was the only person still on the site when I came here who answered my call and helped me and had kept the site going a long time by himself. He is an experienced wiki operator. He supports the new promotion of the site and regularly logs in quietly to look around. If all else fails us, we cna always talk to Wikia staff, who do step in occasionally to help with vandals. Icedragon64 18:44, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello HibiscusKazeneko, I'm Salnax Congrats on becoming an admin! I've seen you do lots of great work here over the past few days. IceDragon contacted me and suggested that we both work on the basic format for mod pages. I think that they should resemble other User pages with an additional section in the beginning for their mod activities. I guess important information would include when they became a mod, what kind of mod are they, their reputation, and any important events they might have taken part in. What do you think?--Salnax 22:08, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Your opinion, please We have a page which is a Candidate for Deletion on the grounds of Not Notable enough- Evan210. I feel that this page/person might be a borderline case- I know little about BBS and Banning etc., so I don't think I am much of a judge. I would be very grateful if you could look at this and write your opinion here: Category_talk:Candidates_for_deletion As this could form an important example of what we do/don't want here. Thanks Icedragon64 19:10, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Moderator Page Sorry if I'm pestering you- obviously you only have to do what you feel like doing, but I keep throwing ideas at you. If you care to take a look at the NG Moderator page, I am sure you will have ideas of what should be done with this page. There is a little list on the talk page. You can either add to it or do it. Thanks, Icedragon64 01:09, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Non-Sub based crews? Inc Dis and I did not discuss Crews which were not submission based. The working definition of Page Notability of a NG crew is "submittions through judgement for over a year". Although this page is pretty crappy, I would like you to put your opinion on it and to give me any thoughs you have on Non Sub crews. Newgrounds_slayers_(Anti_KK)_My_story It occurs to me that in starting a crew page, as we will shortly do, we will effectively be a Non-Sub crew ourselves! Best Wishes, Icedragon64 13:39, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Bot pages Please take a look at this page.P-BOT I am teaching Ingenious Cheese to edit wiki and he has chosen this little project of six pages- five bots and a bot page. Please feel free to add your thoughts to the talk page. I didn't know each bot had a User page on NG! Icedragon64 00:50, January 31, 2010 (UTC) DD acct hacking You refer to the DD acct hacking incident- how big was this? Is it worthy of a page? Can we get refs from the BBS etc. Also, is the Duck Division a significant crew? I know the Dock Division, but Duck? Icedragon64 22:13, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: DD acct hacking It was pretty big. Unfortunately I didn't take any screenshots as I (naïvely) thought someone else would keep a more accurate record of the events. I explicitly remember Evark and Wade's BBS warnings regarding the idle impersonator. In addition to the rash of account hackings, there was a problem at the time with malicious spam Flash. I remember the user Crebb (whose account has since been deleted) submitted a video that contained an unstoppable script that sent an image of the Pokémon Psyduck to people's printers (I found out about this by word of a supposedly victimized BBS poster; he went on to state that upon downloading and decompiling the .swf file, he found the image to be labeled "child_porn", so that may have indicated that the image was pornographic). I don't know the whole story, since I was lucky enough not to be targeted. --HibiscusKazeneko 22:23, February 8, 2010 (UTC) other wikis There are a number of other wikia wikis that deal with specialist NG subjects. Should you be interested in, for example the Brackenwood wiki, its all there in greater detail. Whilst the thrust of work this month should be towards the BBS- I have been working on introducing quotes/refs from the BBS- you might drop by on this page: Forum:Related_Wikis and at least see the list/links for what is out there. Salnax and I have a long-term project to reach out to these wikis and link them to ours for our mutual benefit- they have so far been very welcoming. If you feel like joining us, then pick one which interests you and go there! Best Wishes, Icedragon64 00:06, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Duairt Eittle I have had a bit of difficulty with these people. Mikeys is the author and he made a page for Duairt Eittle. Salnax put it up for deletion and Mikeys removed the delete tag without talking to us twice, so I deleted the page. Now he has recreated the page, this time for the whole series, which I feel it no way Notable. Perhaps you might feel like taking a look and commenting on this- or should you feel like it-deleting the page any time you like. Icedragon64 01:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC) NG Admin Template hope you like our new template to go on the bottom of all your Mod pages: Since this one includes changeable data and appears on every admin page here, I would be VERY grateful if you would update it now and again. Best Wishes, Icedragon64 17:02, March 12, 2010 (UTC) De- mod refs? Is anything ever said about Demodding? Does anyone ever say why? Any refs about this or, for that matter modding and re-modding would be great for the Mod page and the individual's Page here. --Icedragon64 11:28, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Kevin Bacon and April Fools Day I have never been on on April Fools and I had not met the filter. You wrote me a message full of KB and I assumed it was a joke of yours, so I wrote back in the same vein! My reply will look as if the filter were still on! Could you make a page about April Fools jokes, please? I know little about them. It would be cool if we could have some info which is NOT too freely available, such as how the filters works, who actually sets things up etc. with refs; some links would be cool. I seem to remember you saying something about screen shots? Might you have any, or know where to get them? Sorry, I really hope for you to focus on Mods this month, but I write these ideas as they come to me. I would be very happy for you to win this month, if you could spare the time- I want you give you some credit for having started this project and I want different people to win it each month, if reasonable. --Icedragon64 21:26, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: De- mod Refs? I'm not a mod, so I'm not privy to why and/or when people are appointed or demodded. From what I can gather, NG moderators are a sort of clique that have their own exclusive circle of knowledge. The only ways to know for sure what goes on regarding mod status and reasons for demodding would be 1. to PM the person in question and pray they know the answer, or 2. to drag an insider into our club. The only person whose demodding I know the reason for is Sarai. (I got this tidbit from an old BBS thread that probably doesn't exist anymore; the reason Sarai was demodded is allegedly because he posted a nude picture of himself with his junk tucked between his legs. I saved the picture, if you'd like me to add it.) HibiscusKazeneko 23:18, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Improved Mods Yes, I see 10 improved Mods- good stuff. Hope you find time to knock out a few new pages. I have done 7 this month and Salnax and Spaintendo have both been active too, even Fire has done a bit of editing, so the Mod project you started is really transforming Wikigrounds. Best Wishes, Icedragon64 23:30, April 26, 2010 (UTC) c'mon, just 8 mods to go! Icedragon64 23:03, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Judgement Day! Your thoughts on THIS? Mod stuff I don't understand what all this talk about Mod stuff is, are you putting information about them on pages or something? Advert! Go here and see this! Icedragon64 23:06, November 3, 2010 (UTC) gumonshoe again gumOnShoe has a yellow aura again- thanks. Icedragon64 15:50, December 2, 2010 (UTC) If you have time... I see we have a new lot of admin. If you knock out the basic pages, we will add to them. It will take us a long way toward our target of 500 Pages by end of May. Icedragon64 00:06, April 27, 2011 (UTC)